The Negativia
Basic The Negativia are two of the Dark King's Lucifero's most loyal henchman. They have been portrayed as both idiotic and bumbling, as well as sinister and quite capable. On Earth they take the cheesy names Negative Ned and Debby Downer to reflect on their emotion based abilities. They act like a married couple, and it is discovered that they share one brain, allowing them to share powers and finish each others sentences, although the weakness is that they must stay relatively close together, until Lucifero breaks their bond, allowing them to seperate. Debby Downer seems to be the dominant personality, often ordering Negative Ned around and being all aroung more controlling. Ned can turn into a skeletal black dog, and Debby can turn into an ugly black crow. Physical Description Negative Ned has the skin of an African American human. He is incredibly tall (taller than Grey) and extremely skinny, almost skeletal. Short black hair, black eyes, and peculiar white circles around his eyes (they have the appearence on makeup, as they change shape on a regular basis). His dog form has patchy black fur, also being extremely skinny with large pointy ears. Debby Downer is almost half Ned's size, very curvy (bordering on rotund). She has a dark, tanned skin tone. She has long, lank black hair with a very unkept appearance. Her bird form is unnaturally big, with ruffled feathers and gleaming red eyes. The both still wear their Matarian clothes, reflecting on a gypsy type of style. Powers and Abilities The Negativia have power over emotions, mostly negative, like their name. They can warp and manipulate any creature's emotions into depression or fear, manipulating them into thinking almost anything. They can also be powered up, enabling them many more powers. At one point they seem to be able to manipulate reality itself, causing intense hallucinations and nightmares. They can pick up on an opponents fears and weaknesses, giving them an advantage. They can manipulate darkness like Ethan Jameson. They can use their powers to strengthen another, although the powers they give are always dark. They seem to be able have a mild tracking sense, being able to track down dark crystals. They also have mild transformation abilities, turning into their dog and crow forms. History On Matara, Lucifero used the Negativia to carry out his smaller dirty deeds, allowing them to think they were much more important than he actually considered them to be. They used their abilities recklessly, abusing even their own dark people. They plague the team the longest on Earth, being the first to emerge from their crystals. They use their abilities to manipulate and send many creatures after the team. After Gary Ghastly emerges, they greatly lose thir significance, being more desperate to prove their loyalty than defeat the team. Lucifero emerges and breaks the bond that ties them together, allowing them to fight seperately, driving Debby to leave Ned, pairing him up with the team for a short time. Lucifero repeatedly uses them for his evil deeds, eventually tying them back together and powering them up for The Final Fight. They are defeated and remain on Earth unknown, later to return in the Animator Timeline.